visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Art Cube
Art Cube were a band founded from the ashes of Brain Hacker. Biography Art Cube was formed in February 2007 right after the disbandment of Brain Hacker. However, the band has been inactive until the opening of the official website in November 2007. The first concert took place on December 12th, 2007 at Meguro Rockmaykan. In February 2008 their support drummer, Shizuki, became an official member and the first single Suna no hana hit the stores in July. All copies were sold out in few weeks and a second press was released on August 27th. Art Cube had their first oneman show at Meguro Rockmaykan on December 12th 2008. A live recording was released as a DVD present to everyone who attended their second oneman show on April 3rd 2009. Art Cube had their first self-sponsored event Art Box on September 28 featuring SaTaN and The Candy Spooky Theater, followed by two oneman performances in France in October. At these three concerts the compilation album Luxurious Cube was sold as an exclusive item. A digest DVD of the European tour was distributed for free at the band's second anniversary domestic oneman show on December 12 2009. The first album recording by Art Cube was the EP Rasenzuki, featuring the A-sides of the first three singles plus two previously unreleased tracks. The band took a hiatus after their 7th anniversary live and kng mourning event, "夢の続きはkngと共に", at Meguro Rock May Kan on December 12, 2014. Later, it was announced that they will perform for one last time at "DUAL CORE SUMMIT 2015" at Meguro Rock May Kan, and then "dissolve" on December 22, 2015. Lineup * Z - Vocals (2007.02 - 2015.12.22) → AFTER IMAGE → AMADEUS → AC BLANDISH → BUZZ → Brain Hacker → Moi dix Mois → Moi dix Mois, Art Cube → Moi dix Mois, SHAPE SHIFTER → Moi dix Mois, 美良 政次 * Y - Guitar (2007.02 - 2015.12.22) → Brain Hacker → Art Cube * N - Bass (2007.02 - 2015.12.22) → LIGHT CIDER → ANTIQUE DOLL → Brain Hacker → Art Cube Former members * S - Drums (2008.02 - 2012.12.17), Support Drums (2007.12 - 2008.02) → 妃阿甦 → 妃阿甦, ∀NTI FEMINISM → PLASMAJET → Art Cube, ∀NTI FEMINISM, ～DANI～ → ∀NTI FEMINISM, BABY I LOVE YOU * M - Keyboards (2007.02 - 2010.10.06) → MALICE MIZER (support) → MAY BREEZE → Brain Hacker → Art Cube * kng - Support Guitar (2012.1.13 - 2012.3.2) → Ru～ne → GRAND ZERO → Moi dix Mois → 刺四, Moi dix Mois *'Hayato' - Support Drums (2012 - 2013) → ジュウジカ → Blüe → BUZZ → oxide → JILS (support) → Moi dix Mois, ENDLESS (support), draw the perspective *'Majyu' - Support Drums (2013 - 2014) → ENEMY ZERO → xPhearx → バビロン (support) → Siva (support) → 時空海賊SEVEN SEAS → E'm～grief～ → Pirates Flags ～Instrumentals of SEVEN SEAS～ → Art Cube (support), 時空海賊SEVEN SEAS (support), GELLONIMO (support) → SHAPE SHIFTER, Devil Kitty Discography Albums Image:ArtCube_Rasen.jpg| 螺旋月 EP (2009.12.23) Image:ArtCube_Kagami.jpg| 鏡の涙 EP (2012.3.7) Image:ArtCube_Badass.jpg| 奇形箱〜bad ass cube〜 EP (2012.7.25) Singles * 2008.07.23 砂の華 * 2008.12.24 失楽蝶 * 2009.06.17 瑠璃雨/虹化鏡 * 2010.04.28 花陽影～Petal～ * 2010.08.20 香想曲 (live only) * 2011.07.13 Art Sensation (split) * 2011.10.19 暁の舞 * 2013.12.12 秘憎愛～Love and hatred～ Compilations * 2009.09.28 Luxurious Cube * 2010.12.22 Art Cube DVD * 2009.04.03 First oneman digest DVD (live distributed) * 2009.12.12 Europe tour digest DVD (live distributed) * 2010.04.16 Second oneman digest DVD (live distributed) * 2012.07.25 奇形箱〜bad ass cube〜 Omnibus albums * 2008.01.30 SUMMIT 04 * 2008.12.10 SUMMIT 05 * 2009.05.10 -無期限∞感染- * 2011.01.26 FINAL SUMMIT * 2011.04.27 Explosion showcase External links * Art Cube old website * Art Cube @ myspace Category:Indies Category:Inactive bands